Salivate
by Pomsterr
Summary: Chloe and Oliver realise how much they need each other. Stubborn as they are, the only way they communicate is during patrol.


_NOTE: Hey everyone! It's the time of year where everyone's merry and happy and jolly :) Just wanted to wish EVERYONE a merry Christmas._

_I'm posting this story-which I wrote in a daze because it was an act of impulse- because I was watching Season 10 and thought this is how they would solve their insecuritities and whatnot. There's a little smutty scene for the more dark humoured readers, there's romance and there is also a little bit of comedy. It WAS going to be in 3 parts, but having it in one seems best at this point. Reviews are why I write, so please do so._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :D_

_Promi_ *_*

* * *

"Have ever wondered what it would be like to have Clark?"

Chloe's orange juice spluttered across her chest as she tried to stop choking."What?"

"I mean, he's a handsome guy, has fists of iron and thighs of steel. You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind." To Chloe's ears, this was incredulous. An image of Clark's and Oliver's naked bodies popped up in her mind and the notion of homo erotica didn't seem too imprudent. She quickly shook her head to rid of dirty thoughts and said, "Oliver…are you on the brink of discovering that you're gay?"

"Of course not!" he replied with a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"I think you're better looking than him" Chloe remarked as she typed away at the key board. Oliver murmured in approval while switching the voice distorter on, "Oh really?" Chloe scoffed at the mock surprise that erupted from the other end of the line. "Like you didn't know the affect your big brown eyes had on me. I practically salivated the day we met in the barn." She decided to use 'salivate' as the operative word; anything more explicit would have enlarged his head by a factor of a gazillion.

"That smile didn't do any harm to my eyes either", Oliver stifled out comically. Chloe's eye brows rose a few inches, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes. That smile drives me crazy. In fact, I'm slobbering all over the leather right now" he gulped to emphasise his point.

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asked, knowing that Chloe was off in some distant world.

"I'm thinking about the first time we had sex in Watch Tower."

_He picked her petite body with one arm and flung off his own trousers with the other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked softly, in between kisses._

"_No strings attached."_

_She ripped his vest off and pushed him onto the couch, a quiet moan escaped his lips. He began to caress her covered breasts, not being able to wait to uncover them._

"_Wait here" she whispered with a husky tone._

"_I don't like waiting"_

"_If you want a piece of this" she said, motioning to her body, "You will."_

_So Oliver waited obediently while Chloe shed the layers of clothing and appeared in front of him naked. His jaws dropped._

"_You don't seem to be minding the wait now."_

"_I'm just admiring the banquet right now" he whimpered. Chloe took deliberate steps towards him, she'd been abstinent for a good few months now but making him wait was worth it. Oliver was eating right out of her hands. She reached the couch and placed herself on his lap._

"_Well Mr. Queen", she purred, "Consider this the amuse bouche."_

"What are YOU thinking of?" Chloe asked.

"Our first fight."

"Hmm", she responded with secluded warmth in her voice.

"_Why did you buy me spoons? Did you think my lack of etiquette in bed resembled my kitchen status?"_

"_No" he defended, "It was either that or bars of soap."_

"_Are you saying I smell now?"_

"_Oh God, Sullivan!" he grumbled before closing her mouth his._

_Considering the fact that they weren't in a solid relationship, the 'make up sex' was amazing._

"Check a name for me?" his voice heavy with sadness.

"Yeah?"

"John Adams"

"_Aargh!" his scream muffled by the pillow._

"_What's wrong?" a startled Chloe asked. Despite the drenched sweat on his body, Oliver automatically pulled Chloe closer to his chest._

"_Oliver?"_

"_Never again. Never again am I letting you out of my site. Not even with a walkie talkie between us."_

_

* * *

_

A peaceful silence grew between the two as Chloe listened intently to Oliver's quiet breathing and stealthy steps. She noticed the full moon and the stars that had scattered themselves around it. It reminded her of the high school days, where the biggest worry was not having enough paper to refill the printers with toner. Oliver on the other hand was thinking about the day Chloe returned. The day he thought Suicide Squad had drugged him and hallucinations of Chloe popped up in his mind. The first time in his life where he didn't care about his arrows or current affairs or even the latest government cover up. 'As long as she's back, normality will be restored' he thought to himself. Little did Oliver know that his little Side Kick had grown beyond belief? Chloe's face hardened, her eyes lost the luminosity they once held and only revealed glimpses of it around Oliver, and Oliver only. Her hands were steady and dextrous where her tendons and muscles sculpted the shoddy wiring effortlessly. The biggest difference was her hair. Cropped short and kept straight, the missing bouncy curls and the vibrant glaze gone with it. But her lips were exactly the same. Always on the verge of smiling and preparing for her teeth to sink in when she got nervous or shy. Oliver always loved Chloe's lips the most. She noticed changes in him too. Oliver's back was much levelled and his face sullen. The crinkle in his smile vanished and the intensity in his voice increased. His laryngeal prominence stood out more, revealing the contours of his scarred neck, and finally she noticed, that every time he looked into her eyes his iris would tighten and the pupils would focus on her face.

"Tower?"

"Yes Arrow"

"After you left, I felt myself sinking."

Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to glaze over this poignant moment. She knew how Oliver felt, it was very clear the day she'd returned when he hauled her away to a secret den. It wasn't fair when he stopped Clark with the kryptonite ring, knowing Clark would be understanding and saintly forgiving.

"Arrow?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why did you leave Watch Tower after Tess started manning the ship?"

"Well, coming out to the public- stop sniggering, I'm not gay- was a stupid thing to do. The paps followed me like an annoying smell. It was too dangerous and in the end, the cons outweighed the pros" Oliver said.

"The full answer?"

It was Oliver's turn to sigh and grumble. "Fine. When Rick Flag told me you killed yourself I couldn't think properly. I went to The Talon and rummaged through your things and found the antidote bottle. I swore to myself I wouldn't go down the alcohol-drugs-sex route; I wanted to tell you that keeping our secrets wouldn't be a burden if they weren't secrets any more. After revealing the identity of Green Arrow you didn't resurface, I knew you didn't WANT to come back. Pain, sorrow, heart break and rejection all rolled into one. Walking into Watch Tower every day became a chore. A gut wrenching god awful chore. Memories of so many nights and days were plastered across the walls. The sky line view was a constant reminder of what you wrote in the letter: '_You will always be my brightest star, my knight in shining leather, my hero._' I had to stop. I just couldn't be-"

"Arrow?"… "Oliver?"

"Yeah, wait up a minute. Get me directions to the nearest animal shelter."

"Fifth road on your right, why?"

"Bunch of idiots stole some cats."

Chloe began giggling raucously while listening to Oliver struggle with the feisty things. "Motherfu OW! Not the face, you little-oh great!" he cried out.

"Let me guess, the poor kitties scratched your pretty face?" she laughed out loud.

After a few more minutes of huffing and puffing, Oliver sent the cat-nappers to the local police station (even though he thought they belonged in a mental institute) and continued to patrol the streets.

"That was pretty intense huh?" he asked Chloe.

"Hardly; they were just cats!"

"No. Our conversation."

Both of them lulled into a contemplative mood. Chloe was biting her lips and pretending to make hot cocoa as she banged pots and pans around. Oliver stopped jogging and was tying his shoe laces, even though he was wearing green boots.

"Tower?" Oliver finally spoke after clearing his voice, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go ahead Arrow."

"What was going through your head when you decided to listen to the Mask of Nabu?"

Damn it, Chloe thought. She didn't want to explain this to him.

There was a pause, a very slight one before Chloe conjured up an explanation:

"Well, it called to me. There was a voice in my head saying 'follow the whisper in the time of need' so I followed the voice in my head."

"Why on earth would you follow a voice in your _head_? Surely you'd have though you were going mad?" Oliver interrupted. Chloe sighed and sucked in a large amount of air. "Shut up and let me speak Ol-Arrow."

"Okay, okay! Jeez."

"You have to understand, my mind was all over the place. The thought of losing you tipped me over the edge- and before you say 'Aw how sweet' save it- I was crazy enough to begin with because of Clark's alien debacle." Oliver noticed her voice starting to tremble. "I stumbled my way to the museum and opened the glass cabinet. I was scared and tired and my brain was shattering. The golden mask asked me something and it kind of engulfed my face." She took another deep breath and continued, "I saw us together side by side in Watch Tower and I saw Clark and Lois getting married. My heart was filled with joy while I watched our futures unfold." Chloe was very good at stifling the sobs she so wanted to let out, but the tears continued to cascade down, the corners of her mouth wrinkled with sadness. "I knew you'd be fine after I left. Those subtle, microscopic clues I left would make sure you didn't do anything rash. I couldn't really trust Tess to actually give you the letter, so I made a video too. In the end, I couldn't even watch the video m y self so I deleted it."

"You did all that for me?" Oliver's soft voice warmed Chloe's ears. It was as if he was a vulnerable little child in disbelief that someone could love him so much.

"Mainly I did it for you", she spoke more clearly this time, "But I also left because I just wanted out for a little while."

Again, Oliver noticed how each of Chloe's breaths was heaving with a melancholic rhythm. He didn't like listening to her speak like this; it almost sounded as if she were saying goodbye. "Wanted out? What from?"

"Watch Tower, being Big Sister, from all the life threatening secrets but mostly from myself. I could feel myself- watch out there's a child in the middle of the road- suffocating in the information I held. I had the power to change lives with the movements of a few fingers here and there. It became too much for me."

"I had no idea…" Oliver's frightened voice trailed off.

"You made it go away at times. That feeling of doubt and darkness went away whenever you were with me…that was why I told you I loved you. Even amidst all the chaos around; you're the only person who made me feel safe. Safe from others and safe from myself."

Another moment of silence wavered along the phone lines.

"I love you Tower, always will."

"I love you too Arrow", she sniffed.

"There's a thug at the corner of the street you're on."

"Tower?"

"Yes Arrow?"

"Just so you know; I _salivated_ too."


End file.
